


with careful fingers

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has problems getting up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with careful fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lying around unfinished on my computer, and decided to, well, finish it. 
> 
> This is probably set in an alternate season four, but it's really up to you.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as always.

'Mrmph,' Arthur said eloquently, burrowing his head further into the pillow. 

'Arthur.' Merlin's voice was calm and a trifle indulgent. 'You have a council meeting in less than fifteen minutes, and I think they might actually want their king to attend.' 

Arthur could hear the smile in his voice, and he could not help but smile back into the silk of the pillow, but his eyes remained firmly closed. He didn't even try to speak clearly the second time. 'Mrrrrmple - beauty sleep - humph. Come back to bed.' 

Arthur was tolerably certain Merlin had rolled his eyes then. 'Arthur,' he said again, and Arthur smiled even more as Merlin attempted to wheedle. 'If you don't get up soon, think how messy your hair will be...' 

Arthur sighed in irritation. Normally, he loved the sound of Merlin's voice, but this was just frustrating. 'Five more minutes. Please.' 

'Nope. You did that last week and I stupidly gave you ten.' 

'Mmm.' 

Even from under the duvet, Arthur could hear Merlin sigh. 'Arthur. Out of bed, right now, or I will throw your favourite red shirt out the window.' 

Arthur stopped trying to burrow into the pillow. 'You'll do what?' he said, sounding much more awake. 

'Red shirt. Out the window.' He heard Merlin take a couple of steps back. 

Arthur sat up straight, blankets going everywhere, hair on end. 'You wouldn't dare,' he said.

'Oh, wouldn't I?' Merlin dangled the unfortunate garment in front of Arthur's face, and then waved it in the general direction of the window. 

With a yelp, Arthur lunged for the shirt. That turned out to be a very bad idea, because fate was cruel, and he got his legs tangled in the sheets, so all he managed to do was fall on his face. 

He heard an undignified snort from Merlin, but his wounded pride (and his wounded nose, ouch) were soothed somewhat by the light kiss he felt Merlin place on the nape of his neck. 

'See? Now you're awake.'

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Keats' To Sleep.


End file.
